


Cold little heart

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on Countdown Day 20, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 20 - fairy tale/ myth retellingThis curse is really hitting Simon where it hurts. It’s going to take brains and strength to beat it.From the Mabinogion (Welsh Myths)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Cold little heart

**Author's Note:**

> Lludd and Llefelys  
> From the Mabinogion (Welsh Myths)  
> The third plague involves disappearing provisions: no matter how much Lludd may put in his stores, it will have vanished over the course of the night.  
> Llefelys offers solutions to each plague.
> 
> Or there is a magical problem. Llefelys does the thinking. Lludd is the hero.

Baz

I think it’s entirely possible that the force of Simon’s rage might actually flatten Watford. He’s already made half the first years throw up. Penny is trying to talk some sense into him but even she’s starting to look unwell. 

It’s time for extreme measures. I stroll over to him like I’ve got all the time in the world (because I can’t help but poke at him even on a truce, even when he’s like this) 

"Not now Baz, I can’t"

"Oh I think you can"  
I hand him a Twix. He looks like he’s going to kiss me. (Crowley, what a thought) It hasn’t even occurred to him that I might have poisoned it. He’s rubbish at bearing in mind I’m supposed to be the villain. It’s how I could beat him. 

But right now I would settle for him calming the fuck down before he demolishes my school. 

"Baz, I, this is, I mean, thank you"

"Better?"  
"Much"  
He replies through a mouthful of chocolate and biscuit. He’s disgusting (it’s gorgeous)

"I’m going to the library, are you two free to join me and perhaps find a solution to this little issue? I can’t keep Snow in snacks indefinitely without bankrupting myself"

Simon 

I’m still raging. It feels like a very personal attack. Right where I’m most sensitive. What kind of villain steals food from school kids? Every day for a week? 

The school replace it by mid morning but I’m nothing without breakfast. It’s my Achilles heel. 

Thank Merlin for Baz or I might have gone off back there. He’s been really nice since the truce. Well not nice. Slightly less of a twat. He only goes for the second lowest blow with his hurtful comments now.

And he gave me chocolate. Not my favourite type but probably in my top five. 

I’m not even pretending to do research. It’s not really what I’m for. I’m more of a blunt object. I’ll just fight the thing once they find out what the thing is.

Penny and Baz suddenly get very excited about something. Then less excited. Then worried looking. Fucks sake. I know it’s going to be dangerous and I’ll probably get hurt blah blah blah. 

“What do I need to do?”

“You can’t Snow, it’s too much” Baz looks worried. I guess I should be a bit worried then

“Do I get to decide that for myself? I mean there’s not much worse than no breakfast”

“Ice cold baths Simon, multiple times through the night or just continuously. Then a battle with whoever is casting the sleep spell. It’s armed combat too so we can’t do it for you"

Right.  
That is a bit shit.  
Still. Breakfast. 

"I guess I need to be in the kitchens because that’s where he’s headed. So we can use the big sink for the ice bath right?"

"Snow, you can’t be serious, this could make you really ill. Possibly dead"

" I don’t usually die, I’ll take my chances"  
I swear he mutters something about beautiful and idiot under his breath. 

Penny

Baz is working through all of the feelings you have the first time you have to watch Simon do chosen one stuff. I’m used to it by now so although it hurts I just expect him to survive. Baz should know better too, Simon is just too stubborn to die. 

We do need to find out who keeps knocking the wards out though and we need to put a stop to this nonsense which seems designed to annoy Simon. Who the fuck casts a sleeping curse just to deprive someone of breakfast? I’m just glad we don’t need magic to solve it , I can’t deal with his magic at the moment. I’ve still got a burn up my arm from trying to share his magic, it stings   
when he touches me.

"Yep, kitchen sink will do. Wear joggers. Keep your sword hand out of the water, we can’t risk it going numb. Baz and I will sleep in the kitchen so we can help once you win"

" I like it. Simple and straightforward" Simon 

" Just like you Snow" Baz snipes but Simon just turns his full smile at him and he shuts right up. 

Baz

I can’t fucking believe we are going to let him do this. A night of torture followed by hand to hand combat. Is this his life? How often does he do this? I suddenly wish I’d given him the mint aero as well. 

We go back to our room so Simon can sleep ready for tonight, if he starts well rested he might not need too many icy plunges (Any is far too many) 

I watch him sleep because I’m on guard. And because I’m weak. And because he’s lovely. I wake him at 9pm to go to the kitchens.

Penny is already there when we arrive setting out a makeshift bed. She’s in joggers and a Watford t shirt. I didn’t think to bring loungewear so I’m stuck in uniform. It’s not like me to miss an opportunity for a wardrobe change but I’m not used to these undercover missions. 

Simon fills the sink and empties in all of the ice cubes he can find in the freezer. It’s cold in the kitchen anyway at this time of night so they probably won’t even melt. I shudder at the thought. 

He fucking grins at me the bastard.

" I like it when you worry about me, it’s much nicer than plotting my death"

"I’m still plotting your death, just biding my time "

"I don’t believe you, I think you’re getting to like having me around."

"Stop it Snow or I’ll kill you just to prove a point "

I swear to Merlin he blows a kiss at me. That little fucker. I’m going to..........,  
Lie down right here and sleep.

Simon

I feel the magic creeping up and climb up into the sink. It is exactly as horrible as I’d imagined. I don’t bother suppressing the scream. Everyone is asleep anyway. 

I’m not sure how long I can stay in here but when I try to get up I get sleepy.  
I drink my coffee and try not to think about the cold. All I can think about is the cold. Merlin it’s cold. How is it so cold. Maybe food is overrated. Bugger the food I’m getting out. Too cold. 

Then he walks in. He’s a scraggy looking mage in a manky looking overcoat which looks really weird with a scabbard and sword. 

I’m up in a moment. I’m a bit clumsy because of the cold and the wet but my sword is in my hand and I remember the words

" ymladd am anrhydedd"

I think my pronunciation is horrible because he winces and nothing happens. Then I say it again but this time it works. My words work. They roll off my tongue and I understand what they mean and why I’m saying then. He looks fucked off as he draws his sword. He’s better than I expected but still rubbish. It takes me about a minute to kick his feet out from under him and pin him down with my sword. 

The spell withdraws like a breath as soon as I’ve beaten him. I guess the book was right about honour and combat underpinning the spell. Penny and Baz are taking their time about waking up though. 

"Do you mind? I could use a hand to tie him up please?"

Baz

Fuck all of the stars, the moon and the sun. How am I supposed to keep my brain from melting when he’s stood there, dripping wet, with his sword out and his bare chest covered in goosebumps? 

I’m going to end up wanking myself into dehydration tonight. There is no need to use even the slightest bit of imagination with those joggers soaking and clinging to him. But there’s still so much more to imagine. 

" Shut you mouth Baz and spell me warm please?"

I do but it’s not enough, he’s still shaking as we climb up to our room. 

We handed the mage over to the security team grudgingly. I wanted to get answers out of him but I was too worried about Simon. Penny was too exhausted after binding the creepy mage. He was powerful even if he was filthy. So we let the adults take over. Much good as they seem to be. 

"Snow, I’m not trying to be creepy but I think you need to have a warm shower and I’m worried you’ll fall or hurt yourself without help"

Why, why, why am I torturing myself? What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

"S’ok, I can keep these on and you can help, I mean if you would, or not, you can just"

"Snow, I’m helping. We’ll start warm and heat it up gradually is that ok?"

He nods. I adjust the water and he stands in the spray, looking lovely, half dead, but still so lovely. 

When I’ve used up all of the hot water on him I towel his chest dry and put one of my sweatshirts on him. He wraps a towel around his waist before stepping out of his soaking joggers. I turn my back so he can pull his pyjama bottoms on. He’s still not as warm as I’d like but well past risk of death. 

"Can I, I mean, will you, I know it’s we don’t, but I’m really cold, so will you sleep with me?"

"As long as you tell no one and forget all about it"

"Yep, deal, c’mer "

Simon

I’m cold, proper cold but also I just really want to be held. It’s a lot sometimes. The fighting. The pain. The fear. 

Baz is amazing at this, he can wrap himself right around me because he’s so fucking tall. I don’t even try and stop myself snuggling right into him. I fit, here in his arms, It makes everything a bit better. 

“Baz”  
“Snow”  
“I like this better than fighting”  
“Shush”  
“Do you?”  
“Do I What?”  
“Like it better?”  
“It’s not horrible”  
“Baz”  
“Will you shut up if I agree with you?”  
“Maybe”  
“I do. Like it. It’s better. Now shut up”


End file.
